Confusion and true love
by alwaysdrinny
Summary: It's the end of the summer and Ginny is returning to Hogwarts to start her fifth year. But what happens when she gets rejected by Harry and starts developing feelings for the one and only Draco Malfoy? While struggling with herself, Ginny makes a big decision that will change her entire life. Rated M for a reason! Enjoy!
1. Rejection

A/N: I do not own anything. All rights to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If you like my story please be sure to leave a review. They keep me writing! Enjoy!

Ginny walked back and forth the Burrow trying to get all her things. It was a hot saturday and the end of the summer vacation was near. Tomorrow, she would be heading to Hogwarts again to start her fifth year.

"Mom!" Ginny called from upstairs.

"Yes Ginevra?" Ms. Weasley replied as she waved her wand at some dirty laundry.

"Have you seen my mascara? God, I've been trying to find it all day." Ginny mumbled that last part to herself.

"I have not, did you check the bathroom?" Her mum yelled back.

Ginny sighed as she walked over to the bathroom. And of course, there it was, her mascara.

"Duh, why didn't I think of this.."

She grabbed her mascara and put it in her bag. 1 more day, and then she could see Harry again. God, she missed his beautiful green eyes and messy dark hair. She shaked herself out of her daze and finished packing up. The rest of the day she spent in the garden, laying underneath a tree, enjoying the warm sun on her pale skin.

•••

"Come on dear, we need to hurry up!" Ms. Weasley's voice boomed in Ginny's ear.

It was 10:55 and the Hogwarts Express would be leaving in 5 minutes. She was just running through the wall to perron 9 3/4 when she saw a young man smirk to her.

 _God no._ Ginny thought. The smirking boy was none other than Draco Malfoy.

 _What is he even looking at?_ Ginny asked herself. _Whatever, I don't care._

 _Damn, I guess the little Weaslette isn't so little anymore._ Draco noticed as he let his eyes go over her. Her hips had gotten a little wider over summer and her breast definitely looked different too. He chuckled to himself as she caught him looking at her. He was shaken out of his daze when Pansy Parkinson wrapped her arms around him and started playing with his hair.

"Drakey!" She screamed. "Summer was so boring without you! Hmm, maybe I can come to your room tonight to do some studying." She winked and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Get off me!" Draco demanded as he looked at her in disgust. "I told you we were over. I am cool with us staying friends but if you touch me like that again I promise you will regret it."

Pansy grumbled something to herself as she turned to the Hogwarts Express and walked in. Draco followed her a second later and found himself a compartment with his fellow Slytherins.

Ginny turned away from Draco the second he got in and noticed something strange. A lot of boys were staring at her. "What's the matter with everyone today?" She mumbled as she got in the train. She made her way to a compartment and felt herself smile when she saw Harry sitting alone. He was reading The Daily Profit and didn't even notice when she walked in.

"Hey Harry! So how was your summer?" Harry's head shot up and his eyes softened as soon as he saw who it was.

"It was okay I guess. The Dursleys are too afraid of me to really punish me. It was mostly me being in my room reading." Harry replied.

She was just about to answer when Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom walked in the compartment.

"Hello Harry and Ginny!" Luna said in her usual, dreamy voice.

"Hi Luna, how have you been this summer?" Harry asked, smiling. They started having a conversation and Ginny couldn't help but notice how Harry kept staring at Luna, as if he liked her.

As soon as Draco saw his best friend Blaise, he pulled him in a hug.

"How are you doing mate! I haven't seen you all summer." Blaise asked him.

"You know, the usual, keeping myself busy." Draco smirked his famous smirk.

Blaise returned it and started laughing.

•••

After a while of silence Luna and Neville excused themselves and got up to meet the other Gryffindor students. Harry had read the paper by now and stared blankly out of the window. Ginny just sat next to him, not really sure what to do or say.

"Harry?" She asked suddenly, not even sure what she was going to say herself.

Harry turned his head and smiled at her. "Yes?"

Ginny wasn't thinking anymore the only thing she could do was sink in those beautiful green eyes. Before she knew what she was doing she locked lips with Harry.

Harry pulled back and looked at her in shock. _SHIT. I shouldn't have done that._ Harry looked at the floor awkwardly. "Gin.."

"No, it's okay. I totally understand! I.. uhm.. I have to go. Bye." She quickly got up as tears started to fill her eyes. He didn't feel the same. She had dreamt of him all summer, of his smile, cute glasses and secretly even of his abs. Every part of her had hoped that he felt the same. But he didn't. He had rejected her.

She walked through the corridor with her head down as she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She managed to say, without looking up.

"You better be." A cold voice said and finally she looked up, meeting the silver eyes of the one and only Draco Malfoy.

A/N: So that's the end of chapter 1! I know it's kinda short, but I'm not sure if you like it. If you do, don't be shy and leave a review. What do you think will happen next? Love, Hannah.


	2. Tutoring

A/N: So here's chapter 2!

team.114: Thank you so much!

"Malfoy!" Ginny answered, maybe a little too loud. _Really? Of course I run into Malfoy. Damn, Karma hates me. He does look cute today. Wait what?_

"Watch yourself weasel, the next time I won't be as nice." Draco replied with a dangerous look in his eyes.

They stood a few seconds in silence just staring at each other. Draco couldn't help but notice how beautiful Ginny's eyes were. They were a bright hazel, but he could also see sadness in them. _Has she been crying?_ Draco asked himself.

Suddenly the train shook and they both came back to reality. Ginny shook her head and continued to walk her way down the corridor. As soon as she reached the toilets tears started to fall down again. She looked in the mirror and sighed deeply as she saw her red eyes.

"Is everything allright?" She suddenly heard. She quickly spun around and met the eyes of Ron, staring at her looking worried. Behind him stood Hermione, with the same look on her face.

"Yes Ron, I am perfectly fine. Can't you see? Life is just so bloody perfect at the moment!"

"Gin.. What happened? Was it Malfoy? I just saw him walking through the corridor. That little bastard!" Ron replied angrily, ready to storm off to Malfoy.

"No! He didn't do anything! It's nothing. Whatever." Ginny managed to slip past Ron and before he could say or do anything, she was already out of sight.

•••

Draco enterted the Great Hall to have dinner. As he walked past the Gryffindor table a few girls started to giggle. He smirked and winked at them.

"What do all the girls see in that prat?" Harry asked no one in particular while glaring at Malfoy.

Ron started laughing. "Are you jealous mate? What's the problem? He didn't even wink at Lun.." He was cut off by Harry. "RON!" "What? Did I say something wrong?" Ron answered confused.

Harry looked at Ginny to see if she had heard him. And she definitely had. _So I was right! He does have a crush on Luna!_ Ginny thought, getting angry and sad at the same time.

"Excuse me." She said, feeling the urge to walk up to Luna and break her nose. As she left the Great Hall she noticed that Draco was staring at her. _What does he want?_

After winking at the girls, Draco walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down in between Blaise and Pansy. Pansy started talking about make-up and how great it would be if she and him got back together, but he wasn't paying attention at all. All he had eye for was the youngest Weasley. _Why am I staring at the Weaslette? She's quite hot though. Maybe I should give her my special treatment. But how?_ Suddenly Ginny got up and walked out of the Great Hall. _What's wrong? Wait, I don't care._ He sighed and started to eat his dinner.

•••

"Mister Malfoy, I would like to see you after class." Professor McGonagall said to Draco. Draco already knew what this was going to be about: his grades for transfiguration hadn't been the best lately. He just didn't have the concentration at all.

After the lesson had ended, Draco walked to McGonagall's desk.

She looked up from her work and started talking. "It has come to my attention that you are failing my class. I see no other option than to assign you a tutor." _A tutor?! Please no! It's probably gonna be Granger. I don't know if I can deal with her._

Draco sighed deeply and waited for professor McGonagall to finish.

"I have already picked out a student and she has agreed to help you." _Yup, there we go. McGonagall said "she"._ _I am definitely going to be tutored by Granger._ After a few seconds of silence Draco realized professor McGonagall wasn't talking anymore.

"Great!" Draco said, sounding slightly sarcastic, "And who may this tutor be?"

"Miss Ginevra Weasley. She is one of my best students and I'm sure she can help you out." _Did she just say Ginevra Weasley?_ Draco most certainly hadn't forgotten his plan of the night before. It was almost too good to be true. He still wasn't quite sure how he was going to do it, but one thing he knew for sure: _I am going to let that little Weasley scream my name._

"I will send the both of you a note with the day and time you will be meeting. Good luck mister Malfoy." And with that said, she focused on her work again.

As Ginny left her last class of the day she wondered if she had done the right thing. _What the bloody hell am I doing? Tutoring Draco freaking Malfoy! Come on Gin, it's nothing but business. Think about that broom you really want to buy._ The only reason Ginny signed up to be a tutor was because she was saving up for a broom. She had just entered her room when an owl tapped on the window, carrying a letter.

"Dear Ginevra Weasley,

I have spoken to Draco Malfoy and he has agreed to be tutored by you. Your first meeting will be tomorrow night at 6 o'clock, right after dinner. You will meet in the library. Good luck!

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall"

"She has to be kidding. It's saturday tomorrow!" Ginny said to herself. "I hope this is worth my time."

•••

At breakfast all she could do was think about the tutoring lesson she would be giving that evening. Suddenly she heard a voice, coming from behind her.

"Gin, can we talk?" She turned around meeting the green eyes of Harry.

"Sure, what is it you want to talk about?" Ginny answered, getting annoyed. He had rejected her, he didn't have to make it even harder for her to get over him. When Harry saw that she wasn't getting up he added, "Not here."

Ginny sighed and got up, reluctantly following Harry outside the Great Hall.

Draco stared at the two leaving Gryffindors from across the Great Hall. _Where is she going with Potter? That bastard better not do anything with her. She is mine. I have to be the one to take that innocence out of her eyes. Wait is she even a virgin? Hmm, yeah, pretty sure she is. She didn't date anyone else besides that Thomas kid right?_ His thoughts were interrupted by the disturbing voice of Pansy Parkinson.

"Drakey-pakey! Let's meet at your room tonight. I was hoping you could help me with some homework?" She said, leaning forward to show some of her cleavage to Draco.

"Pansy, how many times do I have to tell you that there is nothing going on between us. Leave me alone and go find someone who does want to fuck with you." Draco answered coldly.

Pansy snorted and walked away. "Good one mate." Blaise laughed.

"Whatever, she will probably shag Crabbe or Nott tonight, if it's not the both of them. No, I'm not interested in Pansy." Draco smirked and almost immediately his thoughts went to a certain red head.

Blaise chuckled. "Oh, a new conquest then? Who is she?"

"'She' is none of your business."

"Oh come on Drake, just tell me already." Blaise responded, not being pleased with that answer.

Draco sighed and thought for a second. _Should I tell him?_ "Fine, if you must know, it's Ginny Weasley. I don't know if you have seen her but she has gotten quite an ass over summer."

"Yes Drake I have definitely seen her! Who hasn't? All the boys are talking about how hot she has gotten and I can't blame them for it. You will probably get problems with her brother, though. I heard he's really protecting. Whatever, no one who can stop us from doing our thing." They both laughed and enjoyed their dinners.

"What do you want Harry?" Ginny found herself staring in his deep green eyes again. _Damn it! You've got to stop this. He doesn't like you Gin, get over it._

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry." Harry said, looking at the floor.

Ginny had trouble supressing a laugh. "You wanted to tell me that you're sorry? After I cried myself to sleep every night? It may have slipped your attention, but I were deeply in love with you Harry. I can't blame you for not thinking about me, though. I understand that Luna is way more important than me." And with that said, she left without looking back.

 _Shit! I have to go to the library to meet Malfoy._ Ginny realized as she was walking back to her dorm. She thought about not going, but knew that wasn't an option. She sighed deeply and started to make her way to the library. After she walked in and noticed that Malfoy wasn't there yet, she walked over to a table and sat down.

"Good evening." A voice, coming from behind her, said. Ginny's head shot up.

"Malfoy! You scared the shit out of me!" She shouted.

"Easy Weasley." He said, but with a smirk on his face. _God, that stupid smirk. I wish he would just stop doing that. 'No you don't.' What? Yes I do! 'Nope, you love his smirk don't even try to deny it.'_ Ginny sighed deeply.

"Have you already had enough of me Weasley? It's only been five minutes!" His smirk got even bigger.

"Whatever Malfoy. Let's start working." She motioned to get her stuff out of her bag but Draco interrupted her.

"We're not doing this here are we?"

"Um, where else would you want to do this, if I may ask?" Ginny answered, getting a little annoyed.

Draco replied after rolling his eyes. "What about an empty classroom. I don't want people to stare."

"Fine." She grumbled and followed him out of the library.

•••

Draco sat down in a chair and took out _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration._

"So what is it you're having trouble with?" Ginny asked him.

"It's like, everything. I mean how the hell are you supposed to transform a rat into a tea cup? It's bloody impossible!" He began to get angry, but didn't understand why. _Come on Draco._ _Try to be at least a little nice to her._

"Alright how about you try to get the rat to be a tea cup, then I'll watch you and maybe find out what the problem is." Ginny said to him, trying to sound nice.

Draco mumbled something to himself but did as she asked. He pointed his wand at the rat and surprisingly, something happened. Well, if you can call it something. In front of Draco was now standing a hairy tea cup with a tail.

"See that's what happens all the time!" Draco glared at the tea cup and sighed deeply. "Stupid thing." He said under his breath.

"I feel like you aren't concentrated enough. Is there anything bothering you? If you don't mind telling me of course." She added, after she saw the look on his face.

"It's just.." He began saying with a soft voice. _Wait she doesn't have to know._ "None of your business."

"But if you want help.." Ginny started.

"You know what Weasley I think we are done for today. Bye." He grabbed his book and quickly walked out of the classroom, leaving a very confused Ginny behind.

 _What's going on with him? Jeez, I can't even ask a normal question without getting hate. Whatever._ She shrugged and stood up too, leaving the classroom as empty as it was before.

 _What the hell is wrong with you?_ Draco shouted at himself as he was walking back to his dorm. _Now she thinks I'm some sort of idiot who isn't even capable of answering a normal question._ He sighed deeply and continued thinking, while walking through the porthole.

•••

It had been two weeks since their last tutoring lesson. Ginny tried to focus on school work, but she regularly caught herself thinking about Draco. It was the same the other way around. The only thing Draco had eye for was the red headed Gryffindor. _That's it._ Draco thought when he once again saw her walking through the hallway. _I have to do something._

Ginny laid in bed listening to music when she heard ticking on the window. She walked to the window and saw a beautiful light brown owl carrying a letter.

"Weasley,

Meet me at my room tonight. I have something I want to discuss with you.

Draco Malfoy"

"Well let's go then." Ginny said to herself, and without even realizing it, she started to get nervous.

A/N: And that's the end of chapter 2! I know it's kinda boring between them but I didn't want to rush their relationship. I however promise that in the next chapter, there will be some action between them. Also, if there are grammar mistakes, please ignore them. I'm not the greatest at spelling. Love, Hannah.


	3. Draco's Task

A/N: I want to apologize for the fact that it has been quite a while. I've been very busy with school and didn't want to start writing bad chapters as a result of having little time. Anyways, here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

As Ginny walked out of the Gryffindor common room, realization struck her. _How the hell am I supposed to get to Malfoy's room?_ She knew he had a private room, thanks to his father's wealth, but in order to get there, she had to enter the Slytherin common room.

 _What am I going to do now?_ She asked herself, while walking through the hallway that led to the Slytherin common room. Ginny knew that Slytherins didn't, lightly said, appreciate the presence of students from other houses, especially not Gryffindors, but still felt determined when she reached the porthole. Suddenly she heard a sharp voice.

"What the hell are you doing here, Weaslette?" Ginny recognized the voice immediately and turned around to answer.

"Minding my own business, Parkinson. I suggest you do the same," She answered, slightly annoyed by the appearance of Pansy Parkinson.

"Do not tell me what to do, or I promise you will regr- DRAKEY!" All of Pansy's attention was suddenly drawn to the handsome blonde boy who walked over to them.

 _Thank God,_ Ginny thought while feeling relieved when she saw Draco.

Draco answered her with a cold voice. "Pansy, I think it's best if you leave right now."

"But Drakey..." Pansy started.

"Don't argue me. Now." Draco said simply. Pansy turned with a red face to the porthole and mumbled something to the portrait. It swung open and closed immediately after Pansy had walked in.

Without saying a word to Ginny, Draco also walked over to the porthole and said, "Parseltongue."

Apparently, that was the password, because the portrait swung open.

"Follow me," She heard him say. It felt more than just weird and awkward for Ginny to enter the Slytherin common room, but she did as he said and followed him inside. She prepared herself for the comments she was definitely going to get and kept her head down.

When people looked up to see who had entered the common room, Ginny received glares from almost everyone.

"What is she doing here?" She heard Daphne Greengrass say. "Yeah? Doesn't she need to save humanity and be a brave, nobel Gryffindor?" Another girl said. Ginny recognized her and suddenly remembered her name: Sylvia Melville. She was one of the most arrogant, sluttiest Slytherin girls. _Bitch_. More than a few people whispered to each other and she didn't need more than one guess to know what they were talking about.

"Woah, I didn't know Weasley was active with the boys. I thought she hadn't even had a good snog." Someone else yelled, but she didn't recognize the voice. Ginny could feel her head turn red. _God damnit, I'm not Malfoy's fucking whore! Who the hell do they think they are? Just ignore them, Ginny, just ignore them,_ She told herself while trying to calm down.

Suddenly, Malfoy spoke. "Don't you have other things to do, Nott? Well, besides Parkinson of course." The whole room went momentarily silent, but then everyone started laughing. Theo got as red as a tomato and walked away to his dorm.

Finally they reached Draco's room. After they got in, he motioned for Ginny to sit down on his couch and after an awkward silence, he started talking.

"Listen Weasley, I understand that you wanted to help me by asking what's bothering me. But for now, all I need is someone who can teach me transfiguration. Mind your own business, then I'll do the same."

"What do you suggest?" Ginny answered, relieved that he wasn't mad.

"Let's just meet every Monday, Wednesday and Friday after dinner. And here."

 _What? Is it just me or is this slightly suspicous? Doing homework in his bedroom? I don't think so._ Ginny thought. "In your room? Not a chance. We'll meet in the library and find an empty classroom."

He looked slightly annoyed but didn't sound mad when he spoke again, just a little demanding. "We are going to meet here, and there's no arguing it. Listen Weasley, I've got a reputation to maintain."

Ginny choked out a laugh. "A reputation, Malfoy? I think you just broke it by taking me up here. _I_ am the one who is tutoring _you_. _You_ need me, not otherwise and when I'm saying I'm not going to study here then I'm not going to study here."

 _Merlin does this little minx ever stop talking? And how dare she to speak to me like that. Filthy little blood traitor. Focus Draco, focus on your goal. If you want her in your bed you'll have to act nice to her._ "Fine. Now get out. I'll see you at our next meeting." He answered coldly.

Without saying another word, Ginny stood up and walked out of his room. She ignored the glares she was again receiving and continued to walk to the Gryffindor tower. When she got to the Fat Lady she finally felt herself relax a little.

"Sugar quill," She said and the portrait swung open. She was overthinking everything for the 5th time in 10 minutes as she entered the Gryffindor common room when someone brutally interrupted her thoughts by stepping protectively in front of her.

•••

 _That went well.._ Draco thought after Ginny had left his room. He sighed and lay down on his bed. The whole thing with Ginny wasn't the only thing bothering him. No, once again he found his thoughts wander to the task he'd been given at the beginning of the year by the Dark Lord himself. The task he knew he'd only been chosen for as a punishment for his father's failure. He had to kill Dumbledore. He had no choice. As a matter of fact however, he did not like the man, not even a little bit. But was that a reason to kill? He knew Saint Potter adored Dumbledore, but he never quite understood why. There was no denying that he was a great wizard, but he was still a muggle lover. Draco shuddered at the thought that he had to kill him. He had no idea how he was going to do it, but he knew he had to succeed. And then there was Ginny. Ginny Weasley, uncatchable as a snitch. He sighed again and closed his eyes. Was anything ever going to work out for him?

•••

"Ginny, where in Merlin's name have you been? It's almost curfew!" The all too familiar, brotherly voice of Ron Weasley said to Ginny.

 _And of course, my evening only gets better._ She sighed and then responded, "I just had some school work I needed to finish in the library. And why does it matter? I'm back now, am I not? I can take care of myself, Ronald. Mind your own business."

She motioned to get pass him but he stopped her.

"What?" She said irritated, narrowing her eyes.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but no words came when he saw the harsh look on her face. Instead of that, he closed his mouth again.

"That's what I thought. Goodnight Ronald." And with that said, she slipped past her older brother and walked to her dorm.

•••

Draco woke up in the middle of the night, bathing in sweat. He sat straight up and tried to calm his breath. He'd had a nightmare again. In the nightmare, he'd failed his mission. He hadn't been able to kill Dumbledore and Voldemort had killed his mother instead, right before his eyes. Draco knew this could easily become reality and having his mother, the only person who ever truly loved him, killed was an unthinkable thought. As he glanced over to the big, old-fashioned clock that stood in the corner of his room, he saw that it was 5 in the morning. Knowing he was never going to be able to fall asleep again, he sighed and got out of bed. He sat down at his desk and started thinking. _Maybe I can curse something and get it to Dumbledore by another person? That way I won't have to kill him directly_. Draco thought about something he could curse, but nothing came to his mind. An hour later, he still couldn't think of anything and after checking the time, it was 6:00 now, he got up and started to get dressed. Breakfast was served from 6 in the morning till 8 on weekdays. And as it was Monday, he could already go to breakfast. He walked over to his private bathroom and sighed as he saw his reflection in the mirror. He looked paler than ever and had big, dark circles under his eyes. He fixed his hair and made sure that he looked somewhat presentable.

As Draco made his way to the Great Hall, he assumed that it was empty. No student in their right mind would go to breakfast at 6. He was therefore very surprised to see a tired looking Ginny sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, silently eating her breakfast.

Ginny had had a horrible night. When she woke up at 4AM, she hadn't been able to fall asleep again. So she had decided to just go to breakfast after two hours of blankly staring at the ceiling. When she first arrived in the Great Hall, there hadn't been a single person. However, after about fifteen minutes, another student entered the hall. _It must also be someone with sleeping problems._ She hardly looked up to see who had come and had to do a double check when she saw an exhausted looking Draco Malfoy walk over to the Slytherin table.

 _Why is she here?_ Draco thought. _It's nearly half past 6. I always thought she wasn't a morning person. Wait, I don't. I am NOT thinking about her. God damnit Draco! Put your shit together!_

 _I wonder what he's doing here at this time._ Ginny silently asked herself. _He looks dead tired. Probably because of a lack of sleep too. Kinda weird, he still looks cute when he is perished. Oh my god, I did not just think that of Draco Malfoy!_ She sighed and cursed herself for even having those thoughts.

The two said nothing when Draco passed the Gryffindor table. Ginny stared awkwardly at her plate and Draco suddenly seemed very interested in the candles floating above them. While eating, they both occasionally glanced at each other, but only for a few seconds. After nearly another hour of dead silence, the first students started to fill the Great Hall with their chattering.

"Mornin' mate!" Blaise said as he sat down next to Draco. "Still eyeing the Weasley girl, are you?"

Draco wasn't in the mood for jokes but still decided to answer. "Shut up Blaise. I'll get her in my bed, sooner or later."

Blaise choked out a laugh and smirked at him. "I'd like to see that happen. You don't stand a chance."

"Just watch me."

•••

Since it was Monday, Ginny left her dorm after dinner to go to the library to meet Draco for their tutoring session. She was about to walk out of the common room when someone laid a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and looked into two deep green eyes. She loved those eyes, but she knew they would never look at her the way she wanted them to. She sighed.

"What is it, Harry? I'm in a bit of a rush, if you don't mind."

"Gin, where are you going? Don't you have homework to do?" Harry answered her, looking worried. _Is he for real! First he rejects me and then he suddenly wants to project me? Arsehole._ She thought, getting a little irritated.

"Not to be rude, but why is this any of your business?" Ginny really started to get annoyed. She just wanted to go, but Harry still had his hand on her shoulder and wasn't making any movement to get it away.

Harry looked hurt for a second, but she didn't care. _Like he never hurt me. Oh wait, he did, by breaking my heart into a million fucking pieces._

"I just don't want you to get in trouble, that's all."

Ginny rolled her eyes and picked Harry's hand off of her shoulder. "I'm perfectly fine. I am just going to the library to do some studying." And with that said, she left the common room.

Draco waited impatiently at the entrance of the library, tapping with his foot on the floor. _Who the hell does she think she is? The little blood traitor is making me wait._ His thoughts were however cut short when Ginny nearly ran through the hall towards the library saying, "Sorry I'm late. I got hold up."

"Never mind. Let's find an empty classroom," He answered emotionless.

When they'd finally found a classroom, it had gotten quite dark outside. Ginny seated herself across from Draco and an awkward silence followed.

"So, what can I help you with?" She finally asked, breaking the silence.

He answered carelessly, "Multiple things. First I want to know one thing, however. Why did you want to tutor me in the first place?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't care who I have to tutor, I'm just glad if I can help someone." She hesitated for a second but then she spoke again, "Well, that's not entirely true, actually. When McGonagall first told me she wanted me to tutor you I refused within seconds. But then, I started thinking and realized something. I was always supposed to hate you because the Golden Trio does. I was so pre-judged, and I didn't even realize it myself. I'm however not stupid and I still remember all the things you have said about and to me, but I don't see the point of hating you forever for it. So that's why I took the job. And now, I have a question for you. Why do you need help with transfiguration? You always seems like someone who doesn't need help."

 _Tell me all about it._ "McGonagall insisted it. Shall we begin?" Draco didn't want to admit he really needed help with transfiguration, but she didn't seem to mind his short answer and took out her books.

"Let's start."

•••

"Focus Malfoy, come on!" Draco had been trying to transfigurate an owl into an opera glass for the past hour and a half, but he hadn't succeeded once. He sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair.

"This is never going to work. Let's take a break," He grumbled, mad because he couldn't even properly change an animal into a glass.

Ginny answered simply, but determined, "It's actually getting pretty late. It's curfew in half an hour. I suggest we end this session. We'll try again on Wednesday. I'll see you then."

As Ginny walked out of the room, Draco realized something. She was still a poor blood traitor of course, but at least she hadn't been wanting to judge him for his, or his family's, actions. He silently wondered why. Why would this girl he'd been calling various awful names since his second year at Hogwarts, act civil to him?

"Gryffindors.." He mumbled under his breath, while rolling his eyes.

Suddenly he heard a scream and he didn't need more than one guess to know that was definitely Ginny's voice.

A/N: Aaaand, the end of chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it! Excited? I'm going skiing next week, which means I'm probably not going to upload for at least two weeks, but I'm going to try to write and post the next chapter as soon as possible after I return home next week. Sorry guys! Oh, and please keep on reviewing. I don't get many reviews, but I really enjoy the ones I get. Just keep in mind that reviews make me happy and therefore keep me motivated to work hard and write new chappies for you. :) Love, Hannah.


End file.
